Random Teams
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Lucy and Elfman have to team up because Master decided to randomize the teams to one male and one female. Will they develop feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Random Teams

chapter 1

Lucy was happily walking on the ledge of a canal as she got a new celestial key Cetus the sea monster. a whale like creature with webbed feet. He has a small form and a big form. who can be summoned with water and only on certain days on land and the best part is that he is actually nice unlike Aquarius. She will have to remind herself to call Aquarius and talk to her when it came to Cetus.

When she got to the guild everyone was waiting for an announcement. Just as she was about to ask Master and Mira came up and made their announcement.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please" Makarov said as everyone quieted down. "I decided to mix up the teams and two people in each team one male and one female. exceeds will be with their slayer and another person. you will stay as a team for 3 months. if you decided to remain a team is up to you. your new partner will be on the board so then everyone can see. you are all dismissed." Makarov said as he and Mira went down stairs and everyone groaned.

Lucy was both irritated and relieved because she could end up with a pervert but she would end up with all the reward without all the constant fighting from her normal team. with that she made her way to the board and only bothered to look at her name. her eyes widened in shock as her partner is Elfman Strauss. She didn't hate Elfman, he does unnerve her a little with his tall appearance and his consistent shouting man for no good reason. They even became friends as they were recovering during the magic games. Lucy decided to best talk to Mira while she waits for Elfman. With that Lucy went to the bar where Mira was.

"Hi Lucy, did you find out who your partner is?" Mira asked.

"Yeah and I got paired up with Elfman." Lucy said as Mira's eyes widened a little.

"In that case there are things you should know as Elfman would never admit it." Mira started out. "He can be very emotional at times. normally it is over things like beautiful views or crystal filled caves are positive emotions while our old town and the Lisanna incident bring about negative emotions. so what you need to do then is avoid conversations that include the bad portion of our past and to stop and let him enjoy what makes him emotional when you are not on a job. The other thing is that he loves to cook, he taught me how to cook and often makes us dinner and sometimes lunch. He even cooks better than me." Mira said as Lucy's jaw dropped.

She regained her composure and said "understood, I will take a camera lacrima to take pictures as well for Elfman." Lucy said.

The two ladies talked with each other until Elfman made is appearance at the bar. "Hey big sis, Lucy, how are you two doing." he asked as the ladies turned to look at him.

" We are doing just fine thank you Elfman" Mira said.

"Hey Elfman, Are you ok having me with you on missions for a while. I-I mean you are probably twice as powerful as me and…" Lucy couldn't Finnish as Elfman cut her off

"You are not weak Lucy, you are a very capable mage and you probably have the same amount of power as I do and more importantly you are a man. Elfman said.

"Do you know what he means by "man"?" Lucy asked Mira quietly

"No one knows what it means." Mira replied.

"Let's go on a mission tomorrow, you can stay at our place for the night." Elfman offered.

"Lucy turned to Mira who said "You won't be a bother Lucy, we have a guest bedroom." Mira said.

"Ok, I will get Virgo to get my things." Lucy said.

"I already picked up a mission that I think you will like." Elfman said as Lucy took a look at the mission

Help

a group of bandits has taken my daughter hostage and is demanding I hand over more money than I have. I don't have much but the reward will be a silver key I came across and 90,000 jewels I won in a contest. please help me.

"Sounds good to me, I already paid my rent so having extra money would be good for a change." Lucy said. "I'll call virgo and tell her to get my things." Virgo appeared and said in a monotone voice "Princess, I have everything packed and ready to go in the spirit world. Is it time for my punishment?" The last part made Elfman's jaw drop and Mira giggle.

"No punishment and thank you." Lucy said as the spirit vanished. "You have to excuse her she asks for punishment… a lot so please don't do that to her." Lucy said.

Later that day the Strauss siblings and Lucy went to the Strauss estate. It was a 2 story house that was in the woods overlooking a lake. overall it was a nice place. Lucy settled down and Elfman started cooking and Mira and Lisanna sat down with Lucy and chatted. When the food was ready, Lucy's jaw almost hit the floor. there was a widespread of lasagna, macaroni, Duck a l'orange and a Chocolate mouse cake with buttercream frosting."

"You have to be kidding me." Lucy said surprised.

"Wait till you try it." Lisanna said.

Just then Loke came out and said "My princess, I heard you were going on a mission with Elfman. if he tries anything on you without permission I will… Hey, something smells good." He said making Lucy and Lisanna sweat drop.

"Elfman made us dinner, you want some, we have enough to serve 8 people" Mira said.

"Sharing with friends is manly." Elfman said.

just then Loke disappeared and then reappeared with a fork and knife and a napkin in his shirt along with Plue, Scorpio, and Aquarius on their own power each with a fork and knife. "Mind if we join?" Aquarius asked.

"Sharing with a friend of a friend is Manly too." Elfman said.

"Sure." Mira said.

"I don't mind." Lucy said.

they all sat around the table

they each tried a bite of the lasagna, macaroni and the Duck a l'orange and it was some of the best food they have had even the spirits agreed it was better than both Virgo and the 5 star dinner (A five star diner is what it is and it's name)

"This man can cook." Lucy said.

"Dude, this is better than the best restaurant in the spirit world can make." Loke said as aquarius and scorpio were nodding and Elfman blushed

"I'm not that good." Elfman said sheepishly

"Nonsense, If the cake you made tastes half as good as it looks, we are in for a real treat" Aquarius said.

"We are/PUNN" Scorpio and plue said.

after dinner came the cake.

"I was wrong, It tastes twice as good as it looks" Aquarius said.

After eating Loke said "I am ok with him going with yours long as he cooks for us again, and maybe a helping for the spirit king as he will love it."

"You got it." Elfman said as the spirits left.

after a few more hours Everyone went to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Random Teams

chapter 2

first off before I start I got a bad review that should be blocked because it should not have been sent to someone with high functioning autism. please refrain from using bad words and don't insult me because I like this pairing. whoever did it made more damage than good. just so you know.

Elfman and Lucy after breakfast made their way to the guild before they made their way to the train. Freed got stuck with Levy, Gajeel got stuck with Juvia, Erza and Gray, Natsu and Cana, Bixlow and Evergreen, Jet and Laki, Reedus and Kinana, Wendy and romeo. Everyone else worked at the bar.

Lucy and Elfman went to meet the client. he was a farmer in the woods not far from crocus. he was very nice and after talking with him they set off to find his daughter.

"Hey Elfman, What do you mean by man whenever you say it?" Lucy asked.

he sighed and said "Whenever I say "Man" regarding another person I am referring it as a metaphor for a good comrade and "Manly" as good. when referring to something nonhuman, I use both to mean Good. You are the first person I ever told this to as no one ever asked." Elfman explained.

"why don't you just use those instead?" Lucy asked.

"Ever since Lisanna went to Edolas, Natsu Helped me get over her supposed death by saying "Smile like a real man" and ever since then I used that word after I got into poetry to help cope with Lisanna not being around and I guess I forgot to tell everyone." Elfman answered.

"I never knew, I am sorry for making you relive the memories."

"It doesn't bother me anymore so it is ok." Elfman said.

"Can I hear something you made, one of my spirits like poems and may like it." Lucy asked. and when she said that Capricorn came out and sat on a rock.

"I overheard the conversaation and I think I would like to listen Lady Lucy and Sir Elfman." Capricorn said."

"A man can say more with one rose than he can with 1,000 words." Elfman said his poem.

the two clapped as capricorn vanished. they then reached the dark guild and they heard a scream coming from the top and then a "SHADDUP" and a loud whip. that got both of them mad and Loke and Virgo came out because they sensed something wrong. another scream made everything clear to them.

"We can't wait much Longer we have to go now." Lucy said as she summoned Taurus.

"Let's go!/Man/For Regulus/Punishment Time/ MOOO!" they all said at the same time while plowing through the guards and the minor guild members and each one of them took on an S class. Loke vs a darkness mage, Virgo vs. an Earth mage, Taurus vs a wood make mage, Elfman and Lucy Vs the guild master. Loke just shined light in the dark mage and took him out. Virgo dived into the ground to surprise the Earth mage and knocked her out. Taurus sliced through all the wood and knocked out the mage in one hit. Elfman used his fist for Lucy to wrap around and then he turned into his beast soul and as Lucy held onto the whip he made her go flying by using his strength and as Lucy rounded him to hit The master she Lucy Kicked him with the added momentum sending him knocked out in 3 rooms down. the spirits left afterwards.

They Smiled at each other for their victory and then went to find the girl in the next room severely beaten, chained, and in need of medical attention. Elfman got her loose from the chains and shackles while Lucy called gemini to turn into wendy and heal her. after healing the girl she woke up and saw that she was safe she fell back asleep in Elfman's arms. Lucy thought it would be best to put her in Horologium and ask if he has pillows and a blanket to sleep in as we go back to the farmer.

Lucy called horologium and he came with a cushion and a pillow and blanket for the girl. she was placed on the cushion, her head went onto the pillow and the blanket wrapped around the girl as she slept.

"Horologium, let us know when you are 5 minuits before you are out of time." Lucy said.

"Certainly, Ms. Lucy." after the rune knights came and arrested every dark mage there, the trio went back to the farm. the girl woke up 10 minuits before horologium's time was up.

"Ms. Lucy, the girl has awoken." horologium said as he let the girl out.

"Glad you are awake, we are just 10 minuits from your family farm." Lucy said.

"My name is Lucy Heartfelia" Lucy said

"The name is Elfman Strauss" Elfman said.

"THE LUCY HEARTFELIA AND THE ELFMAN STRAUSS! O.M.G. I AM SUCH HUGE FANS! Oh, My name is Sophie. Pleasure to meet you." Sophie said.

"Interesting, can you use magic Sophie?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, Me and my adoptive brother Both Can." Sophie said.

"What kind of magic can you two use?" Elfman asked.

"I use Solar and Water magic and my brother's magic is a bit hard to explain." She said.

"We will ask when we get there." Lucy said


	3. Chapter 3

Random Teams

chapter 3

when the team got to the girl's farm, the man who's name was Robert, was overjoyed and strait away gave the key and the money to Lucy and Elfman.

Anna was in bad shape so she quickly got redressed in a pink skirt and yellow shirt and her black hair in a pony tail. she then went to join Elfman and Lucy.

"I have two favors to ask." Robert said. "The first is that you join me for dinner so then we can discuss the second favor. I heard Elfman is a genius in the kitchen. I will harvest the ingredients you need or if you need milk or meat I will get that too."

"I will need…" Elfman started to write stuff down on a note pad and gave it to Robert.

"I am on it." Robert said.

"Where is your brother?" Elfman asked.

"He is over there." She pointed to a teen man that looked to be about the same age as Elfman, he was about the same size as Elfman before his training. He wore a blue tank top with red camouflage pants. he had brown hair that looked like Elfman's before training.

"rumor has it that he idolized you Elfman as much as to base off his magic and style off of you." Anna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Elfman asked. Just as he asked that the man absorbed the properties of a nearby rock changing his skin into rock and lifted up the said rock and throwing it through a boulder leaving a hole in the boulder.

He then noticed us staring at him and he walked up to the three and said, "Elfman Strauss and Lucy Heartfelia I presume. The man said. they nodded. "My name is Flint, pleasure to meet you especially you Elfman." Flint said

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." Elfman said. "What kind of magic was that?" Elfman asked.

"I use Mineral magic, I change my skin to whatever mineral I touch and records it. I have regeneration and can form anything out of any mineral and give me increased strength, an animal base, and resistance to a certain element." Flint said.

"Interesting, so which ones do you have?" Lucy asked.

"Diamond, Flint, Jet, Sapphire, Ruby, and basic rock." Flint answered. "I guess you can say I am making my own takeovers but it is not that simple. I find a stone, record it then record an animal then that makes up my Magic. and when I am in basic rock form, I can resist earth magic. When I am in my Flint form, I have resistance to fire magic, sapphire is resistance to air magic, Ruby is resistant to poison magic, Jet is resistant to speed magic, and Diamond is resistant to Time, swords, and lost magic." Flint explained.

"I am back" Robert said as he handed Elfman the ingredients needed for supper. 2 hours later he was done with a stew he created and called "Man's Stew" and a watermellon/chocolate upside-down cake (He made a few more servings for he knew someone would be coming from the spirit world) Virgo took the leftover slices and stew to bring to the spirit king.

"Now, my final request is that you take both children to Fairytail." Robert said.

"…WHAAAAAT?" Flint and Anna said at the same time.

"What about your farm?" Anna asked.

"I will manage it myself as I have lacrima's based off your power Anna" Robert said. "It is time you two leave the nest and Fairytail is the best way to do it and if you need me, you know where to find me. I will also send crops and products to fairy tail as another thanks." Robert said.

"B-But…" Anna was cut off by the firm hand of her brother who simply shook his head as to say "It isn't something to argue about" so she just ran up to hug him and Flint joined in on the hug and then they left with Elfman and Lucy.

halfway there Lucy asked an important question. "do you guys have a place to live?" Lucy asked.

"I plan on going to Fairy Hills, I heard it was an all girl dormitory." Anna said.

"I-I guess I can sleep in an ally way until I can find a place to stay." Flint said.

"That is not Manly to do. I'll tell you what, you can room over at my place. I normally Live alone so I would greatly appreciate the company. You know I wouldn't take no for an answer right?" Elfman said.

"Don't you live with your sisters? Lucy asked.

"That was a vacation home for the guild. My house is way more Manly than that." Elfman said.

"All right, I would be happy to be your roommate until I can find my own place." Flint said.

"Good, Let me show you the way to the house, then we will talk about payments and such." Elfman said.

"All right" Flint said as the Two head off to THEIR house while Lucy lead Anna to Fairy hills.


	4. Chapter 4

Random Teams

chapter 4

Elfman and flint went to Elfman's and Flint's new home. it was a 1 story log that had a shell of bricks around it as to make it sturdy. the inside was made of wood. it had pictures of Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman, and different types of beasts and wildlife. His kitchen is full of different ingredients and devices that can make different foods. the living room had 2 chairs and a sofa that matched the feel and color of the room. there was a fireplace and a flatscreen Lacrima and a shelf full of different books and poetry and a desk which is full of his own work and projects that he plans on doing. on the floor there was a rug that had the word man on it (Same as the welcome mat and mailbox). there was 4 bedrooms, One is Elfman's and 2 are for when Mira and Lisanna are over and the last one is a guest bedroom that Flint assumed would be his. it was by a river and the outside field was perfect for training and such as it also had weights in the middle.

"Your house is amazing Elfman." Flint said.

"You mean Ours right Flint?" Elfman Asked.

"Yeah, you know if someone else heard that they would get the wrong idea." Flint said jokingly.

"Too true. Get settled in and we will get you your guild mark with your sister. After that we will hang out at the guild and then we will go back and we will talk about the house and such." Elfman said.

"Sounds good to me Elfman." Flint said as he made his way to his new room.

it has a queen sized bed, a closet, a bathroom, a lamp and nightstand, and a dresser with a mirror. it looked really nice considering that flint always slept on hay bales. after about a half hour of unpacking and storing Flint and Elfman went to the guild and they met with Lucy and Anna who got there at the same time. they opened the door to a rowdy guild doing their usual stuff they do. The four made their way to master's office while avoiding the fight that broke out.

The four knocked and went in and met the master.

"Your mission was a success I see." Makarov said.

"It went really well, also I want to introduce Flint and his little sister Anna who both want to join the guild." Lucy said.

"Well then welcome to fairy tail. I am Makarov, I am the guilds master." Makarov said. "where would you like your guild marks?" Makarov asked.

Flint and Anna looked at Elfman and Lucy respectively then back at each other and nodded.

"I want my guild mark on my right neck in yellow." Flint said.

"I will have my guild mark aqua blue on my right hand." Anna said.

Makarov, Elfman and Lucy all gapped at their decision. When Flint noticed this he said, "The reason is because Elfman and Lucy are our first friends in the guild." Flint said.

Elfman, Lucy, and Makarov all smiled at that and they went to Mira to get their guild marks.

"Hi Elfman, Lucy, and oh, two new members." Mira said.

After they told mira where they wanted the guild mark and why they got the mark.

"Attention brats, we have two new members; Flint and Anna, Lets party!" Makarov said and everyone went on a rampage.

Flint smiled as everyone did what they did. He did keep close to his sister because she was only 10 years old and not as powerful as the others. He saw Juvia stalking Gray again and made is way over to her.

"Juvia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Flint said as she flinched.

"S-sure" Juvia said but she thought "Oh no, he is going to ask me out, I am going to have to break his heart on his first day…"

Juvia was brought out of her thoughts when Flint said "Can you do me a favor?"

"Oh… uh, Yes, You may ask Juvia your favor." Inwardly she thought, "Thank goodness he doesn't want to ask me out."

"You have seen my sister Anna, She uses solar and water magic. she is very skilled in solar magic as she can make attacks with it, her water magic however is only at the stage where she can only water plants with it. My question is, can you help her train her water magic?" Flint asked.

"Yes, Juvia would love to help train Anna." Juvia said.

"Anna, come here please." Flind said as anna came running.

"Yes big bro?" Anna asked.

"This is juvia, a water mage like you." Flint said.

"You think she can help me learn…" Anna was cut off by juvia.

"Yes, Juvia already agreed to do it." Juvia said with a smile.

"Yay Thank you." Anna Tackled Juvia into a hug.

after a few hours of getting to know everybody Flint and Elfman went home after seeing Juvia walking Anna home.

When they got home Elfman talked about the building.

"I built this house by myself, we get water and electricity from the river close by. we get fish from the river. we get temperature by our air conditioners and fireplace. we also have a water heater. so all I pay for is the land we are on." Elfman explained.

"Got it, so I will help pay for half of it that is not a problem." Flint said as elfman smiled.

they then talked about other things as well.

Is there anyone you are interested in? Flint asked.

"I kind of have feelings for Evergreen and if not I don't know." Elfman said.

"Ok, I just got here so I don't know a lot of the people here." Flint said.

"Alright. lets se what other manly topics there are." Elfman said.

they talked until dinner and then went to bed.

The next day Elfman decided to tell Evergreen how he felt but when he got to the guild with flint he was in for a shock. Evergreen was with another man he had never seen before and he heard something shatter… literally there was a silhouette of natsu on the window as if he was thrown through. Flint put a hand on Elfman's shoulder and he went to confront the two.

"Hey Ever, who is that you are with?" Elfman asked.

"My fiancée Fredrick." Evergreen replied.

"uhh, since when…" Elfman was cut off by Evergreen.

"since after the magic games, I wanted to tell you earlier but it never came up, whenever he was at the guild you were always on a job so you never got to meet him." Evergreen said.

"does he make you happy?" Elfman asked dangerously low."

"Yes, he does, why…" Evergreen was cut off by Elfman.

"As a friend, that is all I care about. if he makes one wrong move, i will personally end him. understood." he said as he glared at fredrick.

"y-yes Mr. Elfman." Fredrick stuttered.

Elfman left to sit with Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, and Flint.

"I'm sorry Elfman, I know you really liked her." Mira said.

"As long as Evergreen is happy, I will man up and be happy too." Elfman said.

"Good, That is how I got over Natsu when he is dating Lisanna." Lucy said.

"Really?" Elfman said shocked.

"Yes, I was going to leave the team to make room for Lisanna." Lucy said.

"Mira's Eyes twinkled. "Operation ElfLu is still going smoothly" She thought to herself.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Master, I am worried about Lucy and Elfman." Mira said.

"Me too, they will be devastated in the same way." Master said

"Why did it have to be them who are brokenhearted.

"How about this, We force everyone in the guild onto random teams for a certain amount of time and then force Lucy and Elfman together." Master suggested.

"Mira's Eyes Lit up and she agreed."

FLASHBACK END

"Elfman, Lucy, I Have a good mission for you two." Mira said and handed them the mission.

Monsters are attacking us they are as followed- Manticore, minotaur, griffin, and Raijū. help us.

Reward

2,000,000 plus 3 celestial keys.

They looked at each other and said in unison "We're in".

I do not own fairy tail Hiro mashima does

I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner I hope you can forgive me.

Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

Random Teams

chapter 4

First of all it was by accident that Sophie became Anna so let's just say that Anna is her middle name. Sorry if that confused anybody.

"Hey Elfman, before we go, would you like to meet my new spirit, I haven't made a contract yet, it is the least I can do for you." Lucy said.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."Elfman said.

The two went outside and Lucy called her new spirit

"Open Gate of the Winged horse Pegasus." Lucy called out.

A bright light shown and a blueish white horse with white wings came out. it's eyes were blue and a white mane.

"Greetings New master, I am Pegasus I look forward to being your new friend Ma… I mean Princess. My powers include transportation in the sky, wind magic, and telepathy. Only The transportation and wind magic will be affected by your magic." Pegasus said in a deep voice. "I am available anytime."

"Hey Elfman, Want to ride Pegasus to our mission together?" Lucy asked.

"Horse riding is Manly but riding on a flying horse is even Manlier." Elfman said.

"Where to Princess?" Pegasus asked

"What was the town at Elfman?" Lucy asked

"Uhhh Canavar Yem" Elfman said.

"All right then, Lets go" Pegasus said and took off.

2 hours later…..

"So this is Canavar yem." Lucy said

"It certainly looks like a monster was here." Elfman said.

The town was a rustic looking town but all the buildings had holes, scratch marks, and boarded windows. after 2 minuets of walking they reach the town hall where the mayor lived. after they knocked on the door a roughed up looking man in a blue tux. He opened up the door and walked out cautiously.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE FAIRYTAIL MAGES AND IF YOU ARE SHOW ME THE GUILD MARK." The man said desperately and dramatically.

Yes I am Lucy Heartfelia" Lucy said as she flashed her insignia at the man.

"I'm Elfman Strauss" Elfman said as he tilted his head towards the side and lowers his shoulder a little bit showing the man his guild mark.

"Please come in." The mayor said

The two entered and they were lead to a meeting room where they discussed the mission.

I am the mayor Markus Absenteacher and we have a monster problem. A Raijū is destroying the crops with Lightning, A Minotaur is destroying houses, A Griffin is taking our Livestock,and a Manticore is injuring people. Surprisingly though there are no casualties.

"They are making it so then you people will die slowly and painfully." Elfman said surprising Lucy and Marcus. "They are destroying your food source and shelter added the injuries the manticore caused could be poisonous. Without the herbs to cure they wont last much longer and without shelter, the elements will get to the others. The woods are filled with monsters and the train station is through the woods which surround the town so you cant get resources or escape as some can fly and some have senses that can detect underground movements. the only thing you have is water but that can only go so far." Elfman said.

"How do you know all this stuff Elfman?" Lucy asked clearly amazed at Elfman's theory.

"I takeover monsters so I have to understand monsters in order to use the monsters and their psychology to keep my state of mind." Elfman said.

"Impressive, but why this town in particular?" Lucy said.

"We have ruled out takeover magic or mind control as they would have that magic radiating off of them so we have deduced that it is the town itself." Markus said.

"What does the town have to with anything?" Elfman asked.

"Canavar yem means Monster Bait in Turkish." Markus exclaimed.

"…That explanation was just… wrong…"Lucy said clearly flustered

"Man, we got our work cut out for us." Elfman said.

"They only come out at night so I suggest we rebuild our defenses and tend to the injured." Marcus said.

"I will call Virgo and Taurus for that." Lucy said.

Virgo popped up from the ground.

"Is it Time for my punishment Princess?" Virgo asks

"No, but thanks for coming on your own power, I need you to tend to the sick and injured as all the recourses were destroyed by monsters. After that we need to rebuild the defenses so that when we catch them they won't hurt anybody." Lucy said.

"Of course but I can sense poison in them so I need to know what type of monsters there are." Virgo said.

"There was mentioned a griffin, a minotaur, a Raijū, and a manticore." Lucy said.

"I will be back with supplies and food and also I recommend a strategy that fits you and your partner." Virgo said as she went back to the spirit world and came back with Taurus, Aries, Sagittarius, and Loke each out with their own power due to dire circumstances.

Virgo then started out by saying "Here is what I am thinking"(The plan will be revealed later)

"Sounds good?" Virgo asked

"Yeah,Man,Moo,Sure,Yes I am sorry, Moshi Moshi."

"Alright, I need help treating the injured while I prepare medicine and prepare food." Virgo said.

Aries provided wool for cleaning wounds and did the same outside the town as a means of defense. Taurus was surprisingly gentle when treating the wounds and masterfully put on bandages. He said it was because he wraps his sports tape around his arms himself. Sagittarius was best at both quick stitching and careful bandaging. Elfman was doing what he did whenever Mira and Lisanna got injured. Virgo provided the cleaner before they started, and prepared the anti venom and food. Lucy served the food and Virgo injected the anti venom.

By the time everyone was treated it was dusk. Aries, Sagittarius, Taurus and Leo went back to prepare for when Lucy would call them. Virgo stayed to keep an eye on the town and the injured. As it turned out there were 4 caves, one in each major direction the Raijū of the East, the minotaur of the west, the griffin of the south and the manticore of the plan is to attack them individually.

They went west first. They met the minotaur and Lucy summoned Taurus. He then attacked the minotaur. The minotaur was basically a brown furred, red eyed version of Taurus. Elfman went behind the minotaur and copied it's soul then transformed into the minotaur. Elfman knocked out the minotaur and dropped a little box. The box turned into a cage that the minotaur was thrown in.

Next was the griffin of the south. The griffin had the head of an eagle, body of a lion and talons on it's front feet. Lucy summoned sagitarius who shot arrows at the beast to redirect it lower and closer to Elfman. Elfman got on the griffin's back and copied it then turned into a griffin. After he defeated the griffin he put it in another cage.

The third one was the Raijū of the East. When they first saw it, the raijū was a cat with sparks coming off it then it transformed into a blue wolf surrounded by lightning. Lucy summoned Aries who surrounded the Raijū in wool incapacitating it and preventing it from using electricity. Elfman copied the wolf form and then used it to shock it asleep and then it was put in a cage.

The last one was the manticore of the north. It had the body of a lion, wings of a bat tucked behind it, a scorpion's tail, and a human face with elfish ears, a mane, and sharp teeth and fangs that stick out. Lucy Summoned Loke and blocked the poisonous scorpion like tail but before Elfman could jump on it, the manticore did something unexpected. It flew up and then elongated it's tail and wiped it at Loke and was going to slam him. Loke dodged but the manticore smirked like he was predicting that would happen. The tail continued and slashed up the arm of Lucy. She let out a scream and fell unconscious and in pain from the poison.

"LUCY!" Loke screamed but was then slamed into the bushes. Elfman was livid when he jumped onto the manticore.

"Let me tell ya somthin you somthin, there is only three things that pisses me off like I am now. 1. hurting my sisters, 2. hurting those I hold dear to me, 3. insulting them behind their back." Elfman said as he copied and was transforming into a manticore. "As a man I won't let you get away with hurting Lucy and I will never forgive you!" Elfman said now in the manticore takeover. He then grabbed the manticore with his teeth and thew it into the cage and knocking it out in the process. Elfman returned to his normal form and worriedly ran over to Lucy. "Lucy, LUCY! Please wake up." Elfman was now crying beside a bleeding Lucy.

Loke just got out of the bushes and saw what the commotion was about. "LUCY! OH GOD NO! PLEASE LET HER BE OK! Loke made his way over to Lucy and Elfman and stopped on the other side of Lucy. He looked at Elfman and saw an expression he hasn't seen since Lisanna supposedly died.

Elfman reached into his pocket and took out a syringe with the anti venom and injected it into Lucy's arm. He then took off his vest that was always open and wrapped it around Lucy's deep wound.

"Loke, I will personally see that Lucy gets to Virgo. You go back to the spirit world and rest up." Elfman said brokenly."

"Uh…sure thanks." Loke may love Lucy but only as much as a brother. He can also see the worry and love in Elfman's eyes. "I hope they get together." With that thought in mind he disappeared back to the spirit world.

It was raining, just as Elfman took off, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Lucy to Virgo. He ran through the woods as fast as he possibly could while carrying Lucy as gently as he could. Elfman was carrying Lucy over his shoulder so as he has a spare hand just incase he needed it. About ten minuets of running later he got back to the town and started looking for Virgo.

"VIRGOO, WHERE ARE YOU VIRGO?" Elfman Called.

Virgo popped out of the ground in front of Elfman. it shocked Elfman but he regained his composure quickly.

"Is it punishment time?" Virgo asked.

"We don't have time for that, Lucy has a wound and is showing bone a little." Elfman said and Virgo tensed.

"Bring the princess this way." Virgo said and lead the two to a camp where all that are wounded or sick. "Lay the princess here and show me the wound." Virgo said. Elfman gently laid Lucy on a hospital bed that Virgo brought out and carefully unwrapped his vest and showed Virgo the wound.

"It's a good thing you had a spare anti venom. I used it to get the poison out of her system." Elfman said.

Virgo nodded and got a needle and thread and started stitching her wound. She then wrapped a bandage around it. Elfman watched the whole thing with concern in his eyes. He also got the alcohol to clean the wound.

"Finished. Lucy should be all right." Virgo said.

As if on cue Lucy starts to wake up. "What happened, and why does my arm hurt?" Lucy asked.

"You were attacked by the manticore and got poisoned Princess, luckily, Sir Elfman here had a spare anti venom and wrapped his vest around your wound to stop the bleeding. After he defeated the manticore he brought you here." Virgo said.

Elfman blushed after Virgo's explanation.

"Thanks Elfman, I would have died without you." Lucy said.

"Speaking of the vest, may I have it in order to wash it for you?"

"Yes, Thank you Virgo, I can see why Lucy likes her spirits so much." Elfman said.

With a smile Virgo went back to the spirit world.

Lucy then heard Elfman crying. "Elfman? Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"I thought I was going to loose you…sniff… I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it. It would have felt …sniff… like the Lisanna incident again." Elfman said while crying.

"Elfman…" Lucy said clearly touched by his words.

"I… honestly see you more than a friend now that this fiasco is over with." Elfman said

"I was thinking the same thing Elfman." Lucy said.

Elfman pulled a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear and they looked into each others eyes. Elfman brought Lucy into a kiss and Lucy responded to the kiss.

Virgo popped up from the ground with Elfman's vest and she was about to say something when she saw Elfman, half naked, kissing Lucy. Lucy looked fine with it so she left the shirt in front of herself, left a note and dove back into the ground.

When they broke the kiss, Elfman noticed the shirt and note. it read " Sir Elfman, I have cleaned you shirt and accidentally witnessed your kiss. Sorry. Take good care of the princess as you are her first boyfriend.

Virgo

p.s. You liiiiiiiiiiike her.

Elfman and Lucy sweat-dropped at the last comment.

"You bet I do, as a man I will treat her like I treat my sisters." Elfman said and Lucy blushed. Elfman let Lucy rest while he got the reward and then they planed on returning tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Random Teams

chapter 6

After Elfman got the reward he went back to Lucy only to be surprised by what he saw. there on a pedestal was a statue of Elfman and on the other one was Lucy.

"What is all of this?" Elfman asked. everyone looked back at Elfman.

"You saved the town with no casualties and made it so that no monster can invade us for a long time, not to mention you managed to help rebuild the town." a towns folk said.

"Ok, I only remember doing only two of those things." Elfman said.

"Lucy had spirits that came and did it for us, we are going to make statues of them later on." Another towns folk said.

"You are welcome back anytime." a third town's man said.

"Elfman, it is time to go" Lucy called

"Coming." Elfman said as he ran over to Lucy and pegasus.

After saying goodbye, Elfman, Lucy, and Pegasus took of for Fairytail.

"You do know that we have to tell everybody right?" Lucy said.

"I don't care, I want the whole world to know." Elfman said.

Pegasus just snorted

Lucy smiled and before they know it they were in fairytail.

They were hand in hand ready to tell all of fairytail their relationship

Elfman kicked the door open and everyone was shocked (Except Mira) About the new couple.

"Hey everyone, Big Elf and I just finished the job." Lucy said as Elfman blushed at his pet name.

"BIG ELF?!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh yeah Elfman and I are dating." Lucy said.

"Romeo and I too." Wendy said.

Those were the only couples that made it through Mira's plan. Mira was happy for them, Especially Elfman and Lucy.

Evergreen came up to them and motioned the two to take a seat.

"Congratulations on becoming a couple." Evergreen said.

"Thanks Evergreen" Elfman said.

"Please, call me Ever, it is what my friends do." Evergreen said.

"Alright then Ever it is" Elfman said.

"One last thing, I get to be godmother." Evergreen said with a smirk.

"No fair, I was gong to go for godmother" Levy said

"I wanted to be the godmother of Lucys children" Erza said

"That makes Three of us." Cana said.

"Game over, I'm godmother." Mira said

"WHAAAAT?! YOU WOULD BE THE AUNT OR DID YOU FORGET THAT YOUR ELFMAN"S OLDER SISTER?!" Levy, Evergreen, Erza, and Cana all yelled.

"Oops, I got carried away with all this godmother talk." Mira said

"HOLD ON, WE JUST STARTED DATING, WE ARE NOT READY FOR KIDS YET! Lucy said while blushing furiously.

Elfman nodded while having the same shade of blush as Lucy.

"GRRR! WE WILL SETTLE THIS LATER!" Cana said as the four parted ways.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment Later and watch a movie?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, let me tell Flint, get something to make for dinner, and I will meet you there." Elfman said.

"I heard it all, go have fun with your girl and I will see you later." Flint said.

"Juvia is glad that Lucy is not in love with Gray." Juvia said

"I never was in love with Gray, Juvia." Lucy said.

"You mean all this time Juvia could have treated you like a friend?!" Juvia said clearly realizing her mistake.

Just then Virgo popped out and gave Lucy a water bottle.

"You are going to need this Princess." Virgo said and then disappeared.

a bright light showed and Aquarius and Scorpio came out.

Aquarius hugged Lucy and said, "You finally have a boyfriend, I was wondering when you would get one! Now we can double date." Aquarius said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lucy said. "You wanted me to get a boyfriend because you wanted a double date? Lucy asked

"Yes." Aquarius answered.

Lucy looked to Elfman and nodded at each other. "This was only supposed to be Elfman and I but, do you two want to come to a movie night with us? Elfman is cooking." Lucy said.

"We will be there in 30 minuets. we will all choose 1 movie. Don't be late." Aquarius said as they disappeared.

"I have a feeling that scorpio is going to bring a horror movie and aquarius will bring a comedy." Lucy said.

"I have a documentary about monsters." Elfman said.

"I have an adventure film that I like." Lucy said.

"Alright, See you in 20 minuets" Elfman said as he headed home to pick up his documentary and ingredients.

Lucy headed home to prepare the movie night.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro mashima does

Tiger


	7. Chapter 7

Random Teams

chapter 5

Lucy got to her apartment to get set up. She set the table and turned on the Lacrima movie player. she then got "The Star's Journey" and then sat on the couch.

10 minuits later Elfman showed. he brought his movie along with some ingredients to make his "Man stew" and his strawberry cake. he brought the documentary "Monsters and beasts are not always under your bed". Elfman started cooking and just as he started, Aquarius and Scorpio popped in with a golden light. when the light subsided Aquarius had normal feet. Just as Lucy predicted, Scorpio brought "Blood in the Haunted house" and Aquarius brought "Why did I agree to this". Elfman finished cooking after a little and they ate and decided on the movie order. they agreed on the scare of a horror movie followed by the lightness of the comedy followed by an informal documentary and the suspense of the adventure film.

The horror film left Lucy clinging To Elfman's big arm while Aquarius couldn't hide her fear neither and clung to Scorpio. Elfman looked to Scorpio and mouthed a thank you and Scorpio nodded. The comedy that Aquarius brought had the group Laughing because people were hurting themselves in different ways all in one storyline. The documentary talked about different kinds of monsters, how their psychology works, them in their natural habitat, and if they are as dumb as they seem. Lucy paid close attention to the documentary for Elfman's sake. The adventure movie took place in space and the hero has to make it home to his family while fighting villains on the way.

after the movies, lucy fell asleep on Elfman's shoulder and Aquarius left with scorpio. Elfman carried Lucy to her bed and tucked her in. he kissed her forehead and decided to spend the night seeing as it is late. Elfman plopped himself on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up confused as to why she was in her bed but then realized that Elfman had stayed the night. Elfman started to wake up and he opened his eyes to a smiling Lucy.

"You know you could have shared the bed with me." Lucy said

"The bed isn't big enough, I am too big for the bed." Elfman replied sheepishly

"True, Lets get some breakfast, I am hungry." Lucy said.

"I'll take a shower and then we will go out for breakfast." Elfman said.

"Sounds good" Lucy said.

After Elfman had his shower and got dressed, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna came into Lucy's apartment.

"Hey Luce, We are back from our job and we were wondering… ELFMAN?!"Natsu said surprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LUCY'S APPARTMENT?!" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah, you were on a mission so you don't know." Lucy said.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT?! AND WHEN CAN ELFMAN LEAVE? Natsu asked.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND THAT WAY!" Lucy said as Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray all had their jaws dropped.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE, I am so proud of you big bro!" Lisanna said.

"Does this mean I cant sleep in your bed anymore?" Natsu asked

Elfman growled at Natsu after he said that.

"Lisanna help, your brother looks like he wants to kill me." Natsu said hiding behind her.

"He kind of has the right to look like that you know. Lisanna said

"I better not hear of you in MY girlfriend's bed again or I will give you a 'manly' beating! Understood?" Elfman gave a death glare that would rival Erza's.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu said quickly

"Anything else anyone want to admit?" Elfman half demanded.

"Gray walked in on Lucy's bath at one point half naked." Natsu said

Elfman glared at gray and he replied "It only happened once, I learned a very painful lesson about knocking"

"More like Lucy knocking you out." Natsu said

"I can forgive an accident unlike someone who keeps doing it repeatedly" Elfman said.

"hehehe… Oh would you look at the time, I might miss my … uh… kazoo lessons with Gray, lets go" Natsu rushed out the door with an unwilling Gray being dragged with him.

"He is a hopeless moron, but he is my hopeless moron." Lisanna thought.

"See you at the guild" Lisanna said while running after Natsu

After going to a bakery for breakfast Elfman and Lucy made their way to the guild. when they got there Levy, Cana, Erza, and Evergreen were arguing again.

"Now what are you arguing about?" Lucy asked

"We are arguing about who would be the Maid of Honor at your wedding." Levy said.

"Ok, First of all, Big Elf and I haven't been in a relationship for that long and second, the maid of honor would be Mirajane because she is Elfman's Sister and she gave me my fairytail stamp so it is the least I can do for her." Lucy said.

"I'll buy the first one, but the second one is not something you owe me for." Mira said.

"I know, it just was a very important event for me." Lucy said

"If you say so." Mira said.

Lisanna, Erza, and Levy would be the bride's maids but Cana and Evergreen can help plan the wedding with Mira and Virgo." Lucy said.

the 4 agreed and went back to doing what they were doing.

"Why did you say that? We aren't getting married yet are we?" Elfman asked.

"No, it was to keep them happy for a while at least." Lucy said

"I see." Elfman said.

"Yo Elfman, Congrats on your relationship with Bunny. I do want to know how you managed to do a death glare like Erza's because I want to do the same thing with Natsu. Gihi." Gajeel said.

"I only poured my heart into it because Natsu sleeps in Lucy's bed, and I promised a 'manly' beating if I caught him doing it again." Elfman said.

"Well, I know I would do the same. Tell ya what, I'll help you give Natsu a manly beating if he does sleep in your girlfriend's bed; and if someone does it to my Levy, you will help me give the bastard a manly beating." Gajeel said.

"Deal, it isn't manly to sleep in another person's bed especially if the person is in a relationship with someone else." Elfman said.

"You ain't half bad Elfman, You wanna drink?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure, you aren't half bad ether. you are also a man which I like." Elfman said.

"Can ya tell me what that means?" Gajeel asked.

"No problem." Elfman they went to get a drink.

"Hey Lulu." Levy said.

"Hi Levy." Lucy greeted back.

"It seems our boyfriends are getting along nicely." Levy said.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Lucy said.

"Who knows. Hey, I saw a mission that would be great for all of us to go on.

Needed 4 couples

We are in need of 4 couples for advertisement at the arcane resort. you will spend 3 weeks doing all the different attractions, eating at all the dinners, and sleeping in a suite all for free.

Reward 60000 dollars each and free stay at the arcane resort for 3 weeks.

"Levy? this is for 4 couples, we only have 2." Lucy said.

"I figured that Aries, Loke, Aquarius, and Scorpio could come with us. Levy said.

"I can't hold open 4 gates much less one for 3 weeks." Lucy said.

"Aries, Loke, Aquarius (In human feet) and Scorpio came in their own power.

"We have a future seeing spirit. he told the celestial spirit king and he granted us 3 weeks of power to do the mission." Loke expained

"Big Elf, Gajeel, We have an 8 man mission." Lucy called

Elfman and Gajeel looked at the mission then at each other with a grin then at their respected Girlfriends.

"We will get packed up and we will be ready to go soon." Elfman said excited to have a somewhat of a complicated date."

Aries, Scorpio, and Aquarius made the decision to get guild marks. after they got the guild marks and everyone was packed and Wendy giving Gajeel motion sickness pills, they were off.

Mira fainted because A she was thinking about babies and second was that she was trying to figure out how complicated the quadruple date was for the mission.

Done

I don't own Fairytail Hiro mashima does

Let me explane the date, The mission was a quadruple date while there will be separate dates on the quadruple date along with other Quadruple dates all in one quadruple date. hope that makes sense.

Tiger


	8. Chapter 8

Random Teams

chapter 5

At the resort the 4 couples met up with Jason of sorcery weekly, not only will he take pictures for the resort, he will also take pictures for sorcery weekly.

"We will get settled in after we meet the owner of the resort, agreed?" Levy asked.

"Fine by me/ Sounds manly/ Gihi/ We are sure/ Yes, I am sorry/ Yeah/ sure/ COOL." Lucy, Elfman, Gajeel, Scorpio, Aries, Loke, Aquarius, and Jason said respectively in unison.

after getting settled in they met the owner who told them what to expect. Jason will take pictures of them having a good time. Lucy and Elfman were being served at a 4 star casual restaurant while Loke and Aries were at a black tie diner. Gajeel and Levy were at a indoor bar while aquarius and scorpio were at a beach bar. they then hit the casino where Gajeel was the master of poker, levy, Lucy, Aries, and Aquarius were chatting at the bar. Elfman, Loke, and Scorpio were at the slots. after they left they went to the late night spa where Loke and Aries were getting massages while Aquarius and Scorpio were in a jaccusie you see at spas sometimes (Will some one tell me what those are called please). Lucy and Elfman were in a couple's sauna and Levy and Gajeel relaxed in massage chairs. when they were done, they went back to their rooms. they were in special suites that change for the two's personal preference but not changing size. Lucy and Elfman's room looked like the night sky on the celing at night while the room was a gold color with a picture of a griffin in the main wall in the day. Gajeel and Levy's room had a feel of a library for Levy and metal decor for Gajeel. Aquarius and Scorpio were in an underwater sea setting with a sand color carpet. Aries and Loke had a room with wool…well… everything and there was a leo and aries zodiac symbol on the wall.

The next day was in the amusement park where Loke won Aries a stuffed lamb and Elfman won Lucy a bunny. Gajeel won levy a stuffed book where she can catalog her books and Scorpio won Aquarius a stuffed fish. after they all won something they went to the rides and Jason was taking pictures all the time.

Next was a water park on the beach. Lucy and Elfman were on a waterside while Gajeel, Levy, Loke, and aries played volleyball. Auarius and scorpio were swimming in the ocean. The men then went to the gym while the girls went to a local library. later they went and ordered room service.

Jayson then interviewed each couple starting with Lucy and Elfman. "I never expected you two to be a couple, tell me how this cool relationship came to be." Jayson said.

"Our last mission together, Lucy got attacked by a manticore. I had an anti venom and I wrapped my vest around her wound. I then realized my feelings after Lucy woke up." Elfman said.

"How has the rest of the guild responded to you two?" Jayson asked.

"They were shocked at first but then they were really glad. Cana, Levy, Erza, and Evergreen argued over who was to be the godmother and the Maid of honor not even 3 days into our relationship." Lucy answered.

"I have never seen a manticore before, do you have a picture or something?" Jayson asked.

"Yes, TAKE OVER MANTICORE" Elfman shouted as he transformed into a manticore."

"COOOOOOOL!" Jayson said while taking photos

later….

So Gajeel, Why did you decide on going out with Levy and Levy, what about jet and droy? Jason asked.

"I decided on Shrimp here because she is different from the other girls. I don't know how, but it feels right." Gajeel answered the first question

Jet and Droy, well… they made a bet that whoever didn't get to get me to date him would… well… they either have to be gay, or be alone for the rest of their lives relationship wise. They just chose to be alone for the rest of their lives. we are still friends and they get along well with Gajeel and we are a team all 4 of us. they currently do plan to adopt a baby so then they can pass on their magic." Levy said.

"Interesting, Gajeel you don't have to answer this one but, what is it like transitioning from Phantom to Fairy Tail?" Jason asked.

"Well, I never killed anyone, even at times where I had to, the torture methods in phantom were very excruciating, and I was subjected to them every week for 5 months. that hardened me and I closed myself off and became more aggressive and I did what was told from Jose. truth was back then, I was weak.I thought it was the individual that made a strong guild but it is the guild that makes the individual stronger. I wanted to open up, but with my past I wasn't able to." Gajeel said with a clenched fist and a tear in his eye."

"Gajeel." Levy said as she placed a hand over his fist.

"I'm sorry, I won't put that in if you don't want me to." Jayson said feeling bad for asking.

"Thanks, I will open up but it will take time. for now, Levy, Lucy, Elfman, Juvia, and Lily will be fine to hear my true thoughts. gajeel said.

Later.

Loki, how is it being with your summoner? Jasoon asked.

"Great, she doesn't use spirits as shields and any spirit user she comes across that does gets punished." Loki answered.

"Aries… why do you apologize a lot?" Jayson asked.

I dont know… Sorry. Aries said.

"Loki, is Aries your only girlfriend as of now or do you have other girlfriends?" Jayson asked.

"I'M SORRY!" Aries said clearly angered.

"Aries…that was when I was banished from the celestial world. I never thought I would live on so I Made everyday count. now that I have you those days are long behind me. Aries, I am sorry." Loke said.

"That's my line." Aries said.

"Love ya." Loki said

"Love you too." Aries said.

"COOOOOOL!" Jayson said.

Later…

"Ok, for how long have you been dating again?" Jayson asked.

"Umm I think it was since… was it 200 years Scorpio?" Aquarius asked.

"No, that was the day that we officially had our 10000th date remember?" Scorpio asked.

"Oh yeah, it was 500 years ago." Aquarius said.

"Yep, you got it" Scorpio said.

"Do you want to go on another one after the interview?" Aquarius asked.

"Did you forget that you are already on a date?" Jayson asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Aquarius said.

XXXXXX

The Night was alive for the 4 couples. as the day came to a close

Done

I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

Tiger


End file.
